I'll Be There For You
by SupernaturalTwihards
Summary: Things have been pretty hectic for this groups of friends, from breakups to crazy situations. Bella Swan just got left at the alter and at the moment is suffering from a broken heart. Edward Cullen feels the same after the divorce of his ex-wife. They don't know they're about to be set up by their crazy group of friends. AU crossover of Supernatural and Twilight.


**Do not own Supernatural or Twilight**

**Chapter One**

(Bella's POV)

I rubbed my eyes as I poured myself a cup of coffee all the way to the tippy top. I pulled my robe closer to my body as the cool wet wind was blowing through my apartment window on this fall Seattle morning. I could tell it rained last night by the mildew smell the wind gave off.

I blinked a few times as the smell of coffee hit my nose, trying to help me wake up since I was still partially asleep. I haven't gotten much sleep thanks to another James dream. Asshole. He just had to leave me at the alter and pull some crap saying "I wasn't ready for it Bells!" Bull shit James. Bull shit. We were dating for two freaking years. When he sprung the question on me I happily accepted it, and I thought we were really ready to have a life together. Then he tells me right after he left me standing on the alter he met some other fucking chick named Victoria. Whore. Stupid slutty Victoria and stupid James. You know what, screw the whole world while I'm at it.

"Morning Bells," I heard the voice of my best friend, Rosalie Hale, say as she entered the room with her fluffy pink robe on. I was surprised she spent the night here and not across the hall with my brother. Rose has been dating my big brother Emmett for the past five years and the big oaf has yet to pop the question on her. If anyone is meant to be it's Rose and Emmett.

Rosalie has been my best friend since we were little. We grew up together on the same block in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. We have been best friends ever since our mother forced us to have a play date together. Funny story, Rose and I hated one another at first but we had to tolerate one another because our mothers were best friends. Soon we ended up becoming the best of friends and had one another's back since. I've come to love her like my sister.

"Morning Rose," I greet her as I poured her a cup of coffee. She smiled and went to take her cup of coffee. She noticed my tired eyes and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Another James dream?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Possibly," I mumbled as I sipped my coffee. She sighed and went to pat my shoulder.

"It'll get better Bella. The guy was an asshole, it was never mean to be," she told me.

"Thanks Rose," I tell her.

"No problem B," she replied as she squeezed my shoulder. She went to take a sip of her coffee and made a face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Bells, damn that was strong. Was that black coffee? You hate black coffee," she remarked putting the cup down. I shrug.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to wake up," I replied tiredly.

"Good morning world!" Alice exclaimed as she pranced into the kitchen.

Alice was Rose and my's roommate of four years now and the girl is very _eccentric_. She is like a tiny little pixie who can always brighten your day up, crappy or even if it is a great one she'll brighten it up some more. She's a really good friend.

"Morning pix," I said as she pranced over to the table in our living room. She was already dressed and ready for the day. She was the only morning person in this apartment and it kind of drives Rose and me a bit crazy.

"You okay Bells?" Alice asked me. I nod as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Sí," I answer her.

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" she asked as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"Since now," I respond as I lean against the counter. She took a sip of the coffee and spit it out instantly.

"Ew black, Bells I hate black coffee," she coughed as she spit it out into the sink.

"Sorry," I reply as she goes to rinse her mouth out with a cup of water.

"It's fine, it's just too bitter for my mouth," she said as she tried to get the taste out.

All of a sudden the door slammed open to reveal my big brother, "Good morning world!" he yelled. I was startled and almost dropped my cup of coffee.

"Morning everybody," I heard my cousin Dean say as he entered behind Emmett.

"What do you two want?" Rosalie asked as she went to peck Emmett's cheek. Dean leaned forward as well only to get a smack from Rosalie.

"Ow Rose bud, that actually hurt," Dean remarked. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. Dean and Rosalie have not been known to get along. At all. I guess maybe it started back in High School and I tried to set her up with him when him and my younger cousin, Sam, visited from their hometown in Kanas. It did not go well, at all. The two really but heads.

"Well," Emmett said looking at his girlfriend, "we just came by to say hello on this beautiful Saturday morning."

"Well hello," I replied sarcastically. Emmett rolled his eyes as he went to ruffle my hair before taking a seat on our arm chair.

"So how are you Bellsy? No more trouble from James..right?"

"Nope," I answer, lying. Rosalie sent me a look and I just frowned at her giving a 'don't even think about it' look. She quieted it up as she went to sit on Emmett's lap.

"Well that's good," he said.

"Damn it!" Dean cried out all of a sudden as he looked at his cell phone. We all looked at him while he sent us a sheepish smile.

"Oh hey everybody," he said awkwardly.

"Dean? You okay?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. He nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Hey wait, did Cas call you last night?" Emmett asked him, with a bit of a smirk. Dean frowned at him.

"Emmett you idiot you'd better shut it if you know what's good for you!" Dean barked at him.

"Cas? Short for Cassandra?" I ask, looking at him. He scratches the back of his head while Emmett burst out laughing.

"No it's short for Castiel, our little Dean has a boyfriend," Emmett remarked with a smirk. Dean growled.

"Why you-"

"Okay break it up boys," I said, giggling a bit.

"Who's this mysterious Cas Dean isn't telling us about?" Rosalie wondered, sending Dean the evil eye. Dean just frowned as he sat on a stool.

"Oh well we went to the bar last night and Dean got drunk...and he kissed this guy Castiel," Emmett explained. Rosalie and Alice giggled while Dean simply groaned.

"I was drunk!" he cried out.

"Oh well Dean we'll still love you no matter who you love," I tell him as I go to pat my cousin's back. He growled at me.

"Now let me guess, Cas got your number and won't stop calling you," Emmett said, smirking still.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"How did he get your number?" Alice questioned.

"I do not know," Dean said as he buried his face into his hands.

"On another note...um Alice any news from Edward? How's the apartment going for him?" Emmett said to my roommate.

"Lovely," Alice sung, "the divorce is final, but he's still trying to cope with the fact his ex wife was a lesbian all this time and didn't tell him."

"That's um good...I think?" Emmett said as he went to go through our refrigerator to feed his bottomless pit.

Edward was Alice's cousin, that's how we first met her before she was looking for a roommate. Edward was a good friend of my brother in High School and I think he always had a crush on me. He was a very gawky awkward teen I never really paid much attention to. He was always just one of Emmett's friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I was too busy drooling over my ex-boyfriend, Jake, but we went our separate ways when it came to college. That was the only relationship that ever ended well for me, and now he's happy with some other girl Leah...and I'm not. Anyway Edward got married about a year ago to some chick named Tanya. I didn't go but I heard they were supposably happy, but then turns out Tanya was a lesbian and found someone new. I think her name was Jane, but I can't be sure. I know Alice visited him when they made the choice to get a divorce to comfort him.

"Well anyway, when is Sammy coming up?" I asked thinking of my younger cousin.

"Tonight, his plane lands sometime today," Dean answered, rubbing his hands together mischievously, "oh, it's going to be fun having my baby brother around."

Sam is Dean's little brother and my younger cousin who has been in college for the past few years and finally graduated. He's experienced a break up before as well so we've bonded a bit over that surprisingly. He had to leave his girlfriend he loved very much, Jessica, back in Kansas when he went to college up in Indiana. The poor kid was heartbroken, but I think he's moved on. I guess he's fine, but he doesn't like to talk about her.

"That's great, I'd love to see little Sammantha again," Emmett said, chuckling as he went to drink from out of our carton of milk.

"Hey," I protest as I hit my brother's arm, "that's our milk. Go drink your own damn milk."

"Oh feisty Bells," Dean teased as he went to pat my head.

"Aren't you funny Dean," I remark as I smack him upside the head.

"Now why does everyone have to hurt me!" he cried out, flailing his arms up in the air.

"Because, it's funny," Rosalie said as she went to smack Dean.

"You woman are vicious!" he cried out before storming out of the apartment.

"Ahh Dean, you just got to love to mess with that idiot," Rosalie said, smirking as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh play nice," I scold at her. She just sent me a 'what can you do?' look before going to my brother's arms.

"So anyone have work or you want to meet up at the diner with me? I'm going to meet up with Edward," Alice said as she went to take her jacket.

"I'll go with you," I offered.

"Oh same," Rosalie and Emmett agreed.

"Did someone say diner?" I look to see Dean popping his head through the door.

"Yeah Dean," Alice said.

"Let me get my coat and I'll be right there!" he yelled as he ran across the hall. I shook my head in giggles as I headed towards my room. I heard Rosalie mumble an idiot before I closed my bedroom door.

I got dressed in a nice pair of jeans and plain simple blue shirt. I then head out with the others with Dean and Emmett rushing up a head. Those two were the most immature of the group.

When I reached the diner I felt my eyes bulge out of sockets when I noticed Alice talking to what seemed to be Edward. I was a bit speechless seeing him. He's really grown up. He wasn't the gawky teenager I use to know. He was tall, bronze haired, green eyed and pretty sexy.

"Come on Bells, you're starring," Rosalie whispered to me. I blush noticing I was just standing in the doorway as I sat down next to my friends and Edward. Emmett went to greet him and so did some of the others.

"Edward you remember Bella?" Emmett asked, referring to me. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, nice to see you again," he said, his voice was as smooth as velvet now and not breaking every five seconds.

"You too," I stammered. I looked to see Dean, Rosalie, and Alice give me some type of mischievous look. I frown as I sit down at our usual table.

"So how is everything?" Alice asked Edward, "With the divorce and all?"

"It's fine..everything's going good," Edward responded as he fiddled with his hands. I could tell he felt awkward talking about his divorce, and I respected that. I'd do the same.

"That's great," Alice said as she patted her cousin's back. I felt bad for the guy so I decided to talk about something else.

"So Edward? How was life after High School?" I asked him. I saw his face light up a bit.

"Good, went to college in New York and now I've got a doctors degree," He told me.

"That's cool," I respond as the waiter put a basket of fries down for us on the table. It didn't take long for the others to shove their hands in their greedily while I still looked towards Edward.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"Editor for a newspaper," I replied as I went to grab a fry from the basket.

"That's pretty cool," he said.

"Yep, it is," I said, blushing a bit. He sent me a crooked smile and let's just say i think I was swoon.

"So you still like music?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I still play piano, how about you?" he asked, "Still a bookworm?"

"Yep," I reply with a grin, "always will be." We both chuckle as we begin to talk some more. Edward and I began to talk the rest of the period, ignoring our friends a bit but I thought he was very charming and like I should have maybe paid attention to him more back in High School. He is really a sweet and nice guy, and I don't see how Tanya could ever dump him like that.

"Um Bella?" He asked me.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd maybe want to-"

"Oh shit!" Dean cried out all of a sudden, looking at his phone, "I have to pick up Sammy!"

"You idiot," Rosalie said.

"Not know Rose bush, yo Bells can you give me a ride?" he asked. I sighed.

"Fine Dean..um Edward I'll talk to you later," I tell him.

"Um sure," he said. I noticed he seemed a bit disappointed as my cousin dragged me out of the diner. My mind still was on Edward as we headed into my car to go pick Sam up.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell us what you think? Like or no? Btw this story is based on the T.V show Friends so if you see any similarities, that's why. **


End file.
